Artemis Fowl: The East Indian Encounter
by white enchantress
Summary: Artemis Fowl has grown up. With his parents on vacation, he plans a trip to East India. Meanwhile, someone else is planning to go to the same place. And what do these people have in common? You'll have to read to find out!Artemis FowlXNew Character
1. Chapter One: Plans Are Made

**A/N: I wrote this story because I was just plain sick and tired of reading fics that try to have Artemis fall in love with an insuperior mind, let alone fall in love with Holly or Juliet(no offense intended to anyone). Therefore I concluded to myself that the only alternative was to write a story my way. If you can't fathom reading a fanfic where the object of Artemis' affection has just a brilliant brain has he, then stop reading right now. If your still with me, I hope you enjoy.  
(P.S. For the sake of the story, I decided that Commander Root should be, as it were, not dead. This story takes place 5 years after "The Opal deception". That original story shall remain the same, except that Commander Root didn't die. Again, I say that if you have issues with that, either stop reading, or just suffer in silence and review at the end.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Artemis Fowl, the characters therein, or any incidents that take place in any of the Artemis Fowl series. Please do not sue me. The characters that have never been heard about in the books are of my own imagination, and are not copied. At least I hope not. Please inform me if they are.**

This is my therapy...

**Chapter One**

**Fowl Manor, Ireland Present Day**

Artemis was thinking. Not an unusual situation to find him in. Actually it can be said that there isn't any situation that is unusual to find him in. What was unusual was what he was doing. Nothing. That was all he was doing, just nothing. Artemis was in fact, bored. This can be said to be unusual. After all, those who have heard of Artemis' previous encounters can never find a moment in time when he was bored. So here he was, sitting in his favorite chair, staring into space, thinking about how he wished he was doing something. Anything at all. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought about his previous escapades when he was younger. Memories flashed into his mind: first kidnapping Holly Short when he was twelve, slipping money out of the fairies own pockets by holding Holly for ransom. Running through the Arctic in pursuit of his father. Creating the C-Cube and then being held captive by Jon Spiro. Running underground through the Eleven Wonders of the World. Tricking Opal Koboi at her own game. Good times, good times. Of course he still kept in touch with Holly, doing the odd consulting business now and again. But he hadn't seen Holly in person since she resigned from the LEP. That whole mess was all Sool's fault. It was a good thing that Commander Root hadn't died, and just laid low until everyone and everything was safe. Of course this wasn't until Holly had resigned and had no chance of being reinstated. So he decided to resign himself. After all the years he had worked for the LEP, now was a good a time as any. Anyway he hadn't fully retired from helping the People. Except now he was working with Holly and Mulch in the P.I. business. A small smile attempted to pull up the corners of Artemis' mouth. Root as a private investigator. Now there was something to make you laugh. Artemis could just imagine Root on the phone. Quite the comical image.

Artemis was interrupted from his perusing by a knock on the door. Standing up in the silence that ensued, he walked over to the door and paused to look into his mirror. We all know that Artemis cannot be described as the Narccist type, except when it comes to his brilliant mind. But yet, here he was, admiring his reflection. Shortly after coming back from Haven, Artemis wanted to make good his promise to himself to at least try to get into shape. So with Butler as his personal trainer, along with five years of hard-core training, Artemis had grown. Actually the more appropriate word would be he 'bulked up'. At nineteen, he was physically and mentally in perfect health. He wished Holly could see how much he had changed. No longer was he that small, slight fourteen-year-old boy who couldn't run for five minutes to save his life. Now he was taller than his father, and only about a foot shorter than Butler. That might sound short, but remember that Butler is over seven feet tall.

The knock interrupted yet again. Artemis dragged himself out of his musings and opened the door. It was his mother. The smile on her face radiated the loving emotion that she felt for her son. Arms outstretched, she reached to hug him. Well, she reached up anyway.  
"Your father and I are leaving now," she said, her voice hinting that she didn't really want to go. She would much rather stay at home, and make up the lost time she hadn't spent with her son.  
"I hope you enjoy your stay in Florence, Mother," Artemis replied, hugging her back. Not only had Artemis grown physically, he was now incredibly close to his parents. "How many times have I asked you to call me 'Mom' instead of 'Mother'?" she said, stepping back and looking at him from arms length. "Every time you see me," he retorted, a small smile playing around his lips.  
"Angeline, the car is ready. We have to hurry or we will be late for our flight," a voice called from the main foyer down the hall. "Coming!" Angeline called back, turning to her son.  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Arty?" she asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.  
"No, this trip is for you and Father," Artemis said, and started to walk down the hall, his mother on his arm.

They descended the staircase and walked up to a man who was leaning heavily on a cane. Yet he appeared to young to have that cane. Artemis Fowl the First looked at his son with pride in his eyes. "Well, my boy you will have to figure out what you're going to do with yourself for a month," he said, smiling as his wife came and slipped her arm through his. They looked like the picture perfect example of a happily married couple. Which they were.  
"I think I can figure something out," Artemis said, walking with them as they headed out the door. All three of them walked down the steps and over to the Bentley that was waiting with Butler standing beside it. The large Eurasian man held the door open as both Angeline and her husband hugged Artemis goodbye, said a last few words and then climbed in the car.

Artemis waved goodbye and watched the car cruise down the driveway, and then turned the corner towards Dublin. Turning, he went back up the steps and into the house, closing the massive doors behind him. He returned to his giant study. Flopping down at his desk, he swiveled to face the door. After what seemed like a very short time to Artemis, Butler walked through the door. He was carrying a stack of books in his arms, and Artemis watched as he came up to the desk.  
"Is there something you wish to discuss, my friend?" Artemis asked, resting his elbows on the armrests of his chair, and steepling his fingers.  
"Yes," Butler replied, taking hold of one of the books, "I decided that, since your parents are out of town for a month, and knowing that you are, shall we say," he attempted to have an intelligent look on his face," bored, as it were, that we should plan at least some kind of expedition. We haven't done something like that for a long time, you know"  
"Yes, old friend, I was just thinking about the same thing myself," Artemis answered, sitting up and leaning on his desk.  
"What did you have in mind"  
Butler paused to lift the cover of a book.  
"Egypt?"  
"Too much sand."  
Pause to lift cover.  
"South America?"  
"Too hot. Bad for the equipment."  
Another pause.  
"What about Taiwan?"  
This received a raised eyebrow.  
"Not Taiwan then."  
After a long pause, mainly because Butler was thinking, Artemis spoke.  
"What about East India?"  
Butler looked up from the mounds of information that he had piled upon Artemis' desk.  
"But East India has about the same climate as South America? Why would you want to go there"  
Artemis stood up and walked over to the window, hands in pockets.  
"It's quite strange, actually. It just came into my head. Rather a pathetic excuse, I know, but its just," he paused, as if, for the first time, at a loss for words.  
"It just feels like I'm supposed to go there and I have no idea why."

A small smile placed itself upon Butler's face. Artemis still had his back to him, looking out the window. Butler knew that there wouldn't be anything that could hope to deter Artemis from going somewhere he wanted to go.  
"Shall I tell Juliet to start packing then?"  
But Artemis wasn't listening. He had that Familiar electric tingle running along his skin. And that could only mean that there was an adventure ahead. Artemis turned around, and didn't even need to say anything. Butler saw that most familiar vampire-like smile come to Artemis' face. That same smile had almost gotten them killed quite a number of times. But, in a way, Butler was very glad to see it.

**Grey Castle, Ireland Present Day**

It would have been very interesting to Artemis to know that, about an hour away in Ireland, there was someone else who had just started making plans to go to the very place he was. Of course, neither of these two people had ever met, but they did have something in common.  
"Listen, I don't know what I'm going to do," said a female voice from a fairy communicator. The voice that emanated from the device belonged to none other than Holly Short. "I told you that you should go and investigate," chimed another voice, this one from the above ground realm. "I guess you're right," said Holly, "So what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing really. I'm just packing. I'm on my way to India. I have some excavating I want to do there."  
"Ah I see," said Holly, "well I guess I should wish you an enjoyable voyage then. I have to cut this conversation short. It's just costing me too much."  
"Alright then, take care Holly."  
"You too, and don't drive Mac insane like you always do," Holly retorted, "Talk to you later, Anna."  
The girl named Anna pressed a button on the communicator and turned the unit off. Swiveling around, she turned her back to the view of the grounds that surrounded Grey Castle. Actually it wasn't really a castle as so much as an oversized manor house. Really oversized. Now she sat facing her desk, and placed the communicator in a drawer and locked it. Standing up, she headed towards the ornate door that, at the moment, was closed. She opened it, and walked towards her rooms down the hall. But, the description is getting to far ahead. You're probably still wondering about this girl named Anna. Maybe it's time to describe her then, is it not?. Anna Grey, who is the human heroine of our story, was quite the character herself. In fact, Butler at a later point in time, referred to her as the female equivalent of Artemis Fowl himself. Confused? First a little background then?

Anna had been the daughter of Henry and Brianna Grey. They had owned one of the biggest shipping companies in Ireland that had been in the family for decades. But their lives were cut short prematurely when, on the way to a connecting flight at Heathrow airport in London, their plane had exploded five seconds after taking off. Unfortunately, Anna had been there, with her grandmother and Anna's older brother Seth. Also accompanying them was Anna's personal bodyguard Mac, who was the female equivalent of Butler. Shortly before their parents left, Anna and Seth had been complaining that they weren't allowed to go with them. Mac and Christine were glad now that Henry and Brianna had refused to let the children come. But after that day, when Anna had been six, and Seth had been ten, neither of them were to be considered children. Neither cried, but simply cast their glances down and turned to walk away. There wasn't even a glance backwards. Some time later, they all found out that the explosion wasn't an accident.

So that is Anna's story. But what, you may ask, does it mean that Anna is the female equivalent of Artemis? Two points shy of Artemis' I.Q. might have something to do with it. Anna had spent every waking moment in the company of some of the greatest minds of that time. Henry, Anna's father, had been quite the adventurer in his day. Storming castles in Europe, raiding temples in South America, tramping through tombs in Egypt. Henry Grey had done it all. And always took the time to talk to his daughter about his adventures. By the age of ten, Anna could read and write in over fifteen languages and speak in almost twenty-five. But we'll find out about that stuff later. Back to the story.

In her room, Anna was packing her bags for India. When she was there, she liked to wear native dress sometimes. It helped that she was a quarter East Indian and half Egyptian. She could blend in basically anywhere. There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in," she said, looking up. It was Mac, Anna's bodyguard.  
"Are you ready yet?" she asked, looking at Anna's numerous bags.  
"Just about."  
Mac shook her head. She wanted to ask the question that had been annoying her for some time now.  
"Why are we going to India on such a spur of the moment anyway?"  
Anna turned around, and Mac felt a chill go up her spine. Anna had that look again. The look that almost got them trapped in asandstorm in Egypt last year. That look wasn't very comforting.  
"Because, my dear friend," Anna said, the mischievous half-smile that she often had when planning something.  
"It's time for an adventure."


	2. Chapter Two: En Route

**A/N: Okay. I hoped you all liked that chapter! If you didn't, well this is my first fic so bear with me as I go along. I also realized that my summary was cut off. But don't worry, you'll catch up as you continue reading. I also apologize for the late update, but for some reason, my computer wasn't co-operating. Not that it ever does.**

**(P.S. You'll notice that in the first chapter, the first half was with Artemis, and the second half had to do with Anna. As the story progresses, I will be switching between the two characters every paragraph or so.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl trademarks, stories, or characters. Please do not sue me.**

This is my therapy...

** Chapter Two: En Route**

**En Route to Dublin Airport**

**Present Day**

Artemis and Butler were on their way to Dublin Airport in no time at all. Just after Artemis had made the decision to embark on the journey. They were just going with one difference. Juliet wouldn't be joining them for a few days as she had been called to the United States to join in an All-Star Wrestling match. Of course she couldn't pass that up now could she? So Artemis and Butler were on their own. For the moment anyway. Juliet probably would be in the U.S. a maximum of four days, give or take.

They arrived at the airport without major incident. Butler parked the vehicle in the long-term area and they climbed out of the car. They hadn't brought a lot of luggage. Just the basic equipment that they would need and some field attire. Even though Artemis hated it, he couldn't very well go tramping around in the jungles of India in his Armani suits. That would be a complete disaster. Not to mention costly. And even though they thought they hadn't brought a lot, they still needed a luggage trolley that the airline provided. Once their luggage was safely taken(although Artemis highly doubted that the airline took good care of other people's luggage) and they had their tickets, they went to the departing lounge and sat down.

"How long will the flight take?" Butler asked, folding his recent copy of Guns and Ammo into his carry-on bag.

"About five hours," Artemis replied, not looking up from his lap-top's screen.

That was Artemis, all right. Never leaving his computer for more than a few minutes.

After what seemed like forever, but was only about twenty minutes, the flight leaving Dublin airport destined for Bombay, India, was called. In simultaneous movements, Artemis and Butler stood up and made their way to the departure gate. It was actually a busy flight, there was a large number of people behind them and in front of them in the line-up. All the while they were standing there, Butler's eyes were flitting, this way and that. He highly doubted that there would be an assassin in the well armed, highly secure airport. But you never know.

After walking through the ticket counter, down the little folding hallway, and after greeting the pilot, they were sitting comfortable in their seats. Unfortunately, because of the short notice, the two of them weren't able to book first-class seating, and as such had to sit in second class. At least the seats were spacious enough. Artemis and Butler were sitting by the window, as the center aisle had room for three people to sit, whereas the outer aisles beside the windows sat two people. The plane, to Artemis' observation, appeared to be booked fully.

"We're lucky we got a seat at all," he said under his breath. They were lucky in fact, as the next departing flight was the week after the desired time.

After a few minutes, two more came aboard, walking along Artemis' side of the aisle, as the other was blocked due to the older couple attempting, with the stewardess' help, to put their luggage in the overhead stowaway cabinet. Artemis was just making sure his seatbelt was fastened when he heard the quite unusual accent. He looked up to find it's source. He blushed, ever so slightly, as he say the owner. Butler was about to comment to him about the weather, as he had been looking out the window, when he saw his young employer color. If any passerby had saw Artemis, they would have thought the coloring was normal. But not Butler. He had been with Artemis long enough to know that he was blushing.

"What are you blushing for?" He asked. No reply, so Butler followed Artemis' gaze.

"I don't see what...oh," he said, and Butler was also lost for words as his eyes fixed on, not the owner of the accent, but the person travelling with the owner.

Anna walked down the carpeted aisle of the plane, well aware that there was more than one testosterone filled glance at her. She attempted to ignore it. She thought she did quite well. Mac was in front of her, waiting patiently as an elderly gentleman moved slowly in the path in front of her.

"We should have booked this flight earlier," Anna said, a gentle rebuke in her voice.

"Well we didn't know until about five hours ago where we were going did we?" Mac retorted, a playful tone in her voice. Anna was still standing when she noticed the abnormally pale young man staring at her. Not that it was unusual for a man to stare at her, it was just something. And she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Artemis just couldn't stop staring at her. And she had already noticed him. This was becoming very awkward. Especially for him.

Anna was starting to get annoyed. She had sat down and listened as the pilot greeted them and informed them that the plane was starting to taxi down the runway. But what was annoying her was the fact that she was sitting directly across from the man who had been staring at her before. Mac had the inside seat and was sitting with her eyes passing over everyone she could see, so therefore, she wasn't blocking the (mostly) unwelcome gazes that were directed at Anna. It's not that the person wasn't attractive, Anna thought. By far he was one of the better looking ones actually. Anna didn't get many of those. It was just that most men who approached her didn't give any indication that they had any brains in their heads. It became annoying after a while.

Artemis just had to know what her accent was. Something quite unusual. It sounded like an Irish/ Egyptian/ East Indian combination. That would explain her skin-tone somewhat. He thought he heard her companion call her 'Anna'. ' It suits her ' he thought, as he stole another glance at her. Artemis had no idea that he was actually methodically memorizing her image, as his brain was on auto-pilot. In his mind's eye he could see the black hair that hung almost down past her waist. He also noted her skin color was actually unusually pale, despite the fact that she obviously had Egyptian/East Indian roots. He hadn't seen her whole face, but from what he had glanced at, it was very hard not to gaze at. But Artemis wanted to see her eye-color. That was something that Artemis often looked at first when meeting someone. He assumed that her eyes would be hazel, or even dark-brown. But his breathe was stolen away when she looked at him when she sat down. Her eyes weren't what he had assumed, actually incredibly the opposite. Instead of brown eyes, he was looking into a pair of silver ones. That in itself was unusual. But what made them even more unique was the fact that there were flecks of blue and green in them. Not enough to change the iris color itself, but enough that they were very noticeable.

Anna cleared her throat. The man was beginning to make her uncomfortable. She was used to being glanced at, but this one was just plain old staring her in the face.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked politely, her accent barely betraying her ethnic background.

Artemis blinked. Quite unusual I must say. Butler had made it a point not to glance up at the girl or her escort as the woman accompanying the younger girl had already caught him staring. He preferred to remain as un-embarrassed as possible. But now, even though he was intent on reading his magazine, he couldn't help but give Artemis' elbow a small nudge. That brought him back. He proceeded with his question as though nothing had happened. He almost pulled it off, but Anna isn't stupid either.

"Yes," he said, clearing his throat, "I was just pondering your accent. It seems to me that, even though a trace of Irish can be heard, as no doubt you live here, but do I also detect a small hint of both Egyptian and East Indian? I assume that you have some connection both of those countries, otherwise you most likely would not be on this flight. I do hope I'm not intruding on your personal life?"

Now it was Anna's turn to blink. This one was smarter than the rest. He was, in fact, the only one who had accurately described her what her accent sounded like. And had perfectly described her ethnic background. Most unusual, she thought. And even more interesting was how she was to reply.

"Why, yes that is most correct. I am surprised, you are the first to accurately describe my accent. Most other individuals think I am from Asia. Stupidly in my opinion."

"I agree, Miss..." Artemis trailed off, obviously waiting for her to state her name. However, she was not so easily fooled. She never had liked giving her real name, and as such had developed a false identity some years ago. Actually it was the same identity her mother had often used when traveling with her husband.

"O'Riley. Dr. Anna O'Riley," Anna stated, waiting to see that if this man, who clearly was smarter than most, would not question her age in relation to the doctor part.

"Dr. O'Riley," he said, reaching out his hand to shake hers.

"I am Paul Jonse," he said, after shaking her hand, the lie flowing easily off his tongue.

"Ah," she remarked, "well its a pleasure to meet you Mr. Jonse."

"The feeling is mutual," Artemis replied.

And so, for the remainder of the flight, they talked, neither one thinking that maybe, the person sitting across from the other, might have been lying. They simply enjoyed the other's company, as neither Anna nor Artemis had met someone whose intellectual capacity was equal to themselves. But then, they didn't really know that much about the other. Mainly because when asked, smooth lies were provided from both individuals.

It would have also been interesting to know that, across the rows, and down a few, was another person, who shall we say, was very interested in both of them. But of course, said person didn't have the young adults' best interests in mind.

**A/N: Well, I hoped you all enjoyed that chapter! And as always: Review Review Review! And if you guys don't, I might update and then again I might not!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
